Episode 4: Impossible Fate
Appears: Machine Ultra Fantom Freezing Monster Super Lagoras ' Opening ''Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! Chapter One Moedari was pushed to his limit. The dark Ultra had nearly killed him. With a last effort, he slashed Mephisto across the chest with the Moedian sword. As his opponent stumbled back, Moedari vanished. Then, Ultrawoman Lunaram confronted Mephisto. Jake awoke in the hospital. The Moedari Neon was lying on the desk next to him, along with his wallet. "You were injured when the monsters and the Ultra battled." A nurse was speaking. "It would be best if you do not do any great activity for at least a year. It will take a while for your body to be back to normal. You must rest whenever you feel fatigued." "Right now I do feel like resting" said Jake, and lay back down in the bed. "You heard that Moedari. It'll be at least a month before we can fight again. Meanwhile, I suppose those f****** from the Land of Plight can send a replacement Ultra. or just leave things to that arrogant b**** of an Ultrawoman." "But Jake, we have to fight!" "No, we don't. A, because we're too badly wounded, B, because that goddamn Ultrawoman is out there, and if she can't do it it serves her right: we almost never defeated anyone anyway, and C; your damned 'friends' from M17 can always send some fighter who isn't as s***** as you." "If it wasn't for us, Lunaram wouldn't have defeated Belial." "And I wish she hadn't! Don't mention that s*** to me." "Miliken, your behind selfish. Besides, Father of Ultra deemed that if he sent someone more powerful, the Hidden One might make moves too drastic for him to stop." "Just shut the f*** up, Moedari. I ain't goin' today, and I ain't going tomorrow, and I ain't goin' the day after. I ain't goin' for a month at least. You deserve some rest." "Your hopeless." "Thanks." Silence. There was no sound in the room, and Jake had drowsed off. "Ultra Father, what shall I do? My father, uncle and Zero entrusted their powers to me, they want to fight with me!" "You must convince Jake to fight. If you do not, someone else will. This is a brief respite: nothing will keep him down for long. Most do not approve of your choice for a host, but whatever else he may be, he is strong." Jake's voice echoed through. "I'm listening, you know." There was some more embarrassing silence. It continued until Moedari was certain that Jake had really fallen asleep, but Ultra Father now could tell that he had not. Mother of Ultra stood by, unaware that Jake had been eavesdropping. "Nothing will ever get done this way. Moedari, you acted with your usually stupidity when you chose a random host." "Shut up, b****. Your giving me a headache." Sighing, Father of Ultra cut the telecommunication. "Why did you have to go and do that, Jake? You embarrassed me, insulted Ultra Mother, and very likely angered Ultra Father." "She's the mother of all Ultras? Well I'm sure Ultra Father isn't your dad, but he must be someone's." "Jake, just SHUT UP. My mother is Ultraman Hikari's sister." "Fine, I'll go back to sleep." He was awakened by a gentle shaking of his arm. He saw a man, dressed in black, sitting by his bed. "Hello. I am Father Leo and I have come because I want you to do something about Madame Kandakai." Jake was wide-eyed in surprise. "You mean she's Catholic?" "Yes, and I want her to act like it for a change, and you can help." "I like her well enough as she is." responded Jake. "No you don't." reminded Moedari. "Moedari, shut the f*** up and let me handle this." "He's an ultra: he can hear us. Your not telecommunicating quietly." "Is he Ultraman Leo?" "No, he doesn't know Leo exists. He's an Argentium Ultra." "Yes, I am. And Madame Kandakai does not behave like an Argentium Ultra should. The only person she does act properly to, is you." "Then I'm sparing the rest of the world the trouble." Jake rolled over obstinately. "Her role in Wagner's Ring Cycle is seemingly, and the dress is immodest." "Its acting, for goodness' sake." "Yes, I don't mind the acting. I like Opera. I just don't like the dress, and she will not listen to me. I am an elder in Argentium, a scientist. And the former leader has been copied by the Hidden One, and is being sent here. If she listens to him..." "Hold the hell up a second. "Who is the goddamn Hidden One?" "Exactly what his name says." "How helpful. Argentium Ultras are soo communicative." Moedari mentally rolled his eyes. Father Leo arched an eyebrow. "And Light Ultras are so humble and gracious." For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, there was an extremely awkward silence. Moedari decided it was time to break it. "Ummmm... er.." Father Leo stared. "Do go on." "I think Kandakai behaves rather coldly to us." "Don't sound like Gollum. That's what Queens are supposed to be like." "But no one on earth knows she's a princess." "I will consider your words and take my leave. Beware, there are many dark Ultras out there, even among us priests." Jake grunted. "I suppose they're mostly among those goddamn priests." "Jake, that is hardly proper." But Jake was enjoying the sun's healing power, and did not want to be bothered. Chapter Two No sentient being has ever denied that humans are troublesome creatures. Even humans themselves can testify for that, and Moedari was feeling rather fed up with humanity at the moment. Jake had refused to fight, and he had seen Lunaram kill a kaiju right outside his hospital window. As far as the Ultrawoman was concerned, Jake wanted her to fend for herself. When some humans make up their minds, they can be very stubborn. Reason is foreign to the mind of the human; they have it, but they never follow it. Or so it seemed to Moedari, lying inactive and restless because of the curious moods of the human mind. But Ultrawoman Lunaram was not going to be left out of the picture. Madame Kandakai strode in, rudely awakening Jake. "I see your bedridden, Moedari. Colored ultras have no stamina." "Its not me, its Jake." said Moedari, seeing his chance. In an instant the man was on his feet, forgetting his injuries. "I am as fine as anyone, I'd like you f****** to remember!" With that he stormed out of the hospital, and just on time. Mephisto was there. "So you've recovered, Moedari. I was wondering at your weakness." Madame Kandakai smiled thinly, as she appeared behind Jake. "Shall I go? Or will you fight?" Without any hesitation, Jake raised the Moedari Neon. Moedari felt quite well, and Jake shouted "Hikari Arms! Warrior of Light!" The blue and silver lockstone appeared above him: he grabbed it. In the center of Moedari's color timer shone the stone, as his colors changed. His own sword and Hikari's shown as he charged towards Mephisto, who jumped into the air. He came down, but Moedari moved out of the way, slashing the dark Ultra. The black color timer flashed red, and the dark Ultra gasped. He had not expected to be harmed. They continued fighting, Moedari winning. A blue kaiju came behind him, and fired a freezer blast. A frozen statue of Moedari towered there, and the light from the swords slowly died away. Madame Kandakai transformed, but the Hidden One's energy shield blocked out the Malon beams. She kicked Lagoras to the ground, and attacked Mephisto. Thrown backwards, the color timer appeared in her head, flashing a bright and urgent purple. Jake was frozen in one position, grunting in pain as he tried to free himself from invisible bonds. A light appeared behind Moedari, and a male silver Ultra stood there. "Lugeno!" shouted Madame Kandakai, "What are you thinking?" He walked forward and placed his hand on Moedari's color timer, with the stone frozen in the center. The ice burst into shreds, and Moedari was free. He also understood. "You are father Leo?" The silver ultra nodded before turning to fight Mephisto, but both opponents vanished into a dark cloud of energy. Moedari and Lugeno vanished, and Father Leo and Jake Miliken stood on the pavement, shaking hands. With a swirl of skirts Madame Kandakai stood by them. "What would my father say if he had seen that?" The priest stated matter-of-factly "Nothing. He can't see anything and he can't say anything. I hate to be blunt, but all lives are worth saving." "Come with me." In a small room, Kandakai confronted Leo. "You said all lives were worth saving. There is only one life, that if endangered, I would not lift a finger to protect! Any innocent life of any race, I would save, except that one." Father Leo looked grave. "Why would you not save Moedari, and Jake? They are now one, but you would not protect those two lives?" "Jake I would save, if I could. But he is not important enough; if he is bound with Moedari, I care not." "That is not my whole question." "Some questions should not be answered, and some things should not be remembered." "I understand. But all colored Ultras are not like that, much less Moedari." "What do you understand of my feelings, of what colored ultras are like? You have never suffered abandoment like I have." Chapter Three Father Leo entered the room where Jake was preparing food. "I have never fed a priest before.." The reverend gentleman smiled. "Priests are humans too, and we like good food as much as anyone else. But I did not come here to eat, but to warn." "Then start warning." "I have looked into time, and I saw your death. Yet this can be averted." "Wait, if you can see it, isn't it useless?" "No. I only see it as one sees a river from a mountain; the river does not reach its destination because I see it, I see it because the river reaches its destination. Yet a river's course may be changed. Time is merely a mode of thought, and there are universes that are above it. Did you not wonder that in this infinite omniverse there must be somewhere where time does not exist?" "Please stop your theological fiddle-faddle and get to the point." '''Madame Kandakai had revealed herself to be the silver Ultrawoman. Many scientists were now pressing her for the secret of the Malon Beam, because if they amplified it, then it would be much stronger. The Lady told them much, in that sort of scientific terminology which no scientist could make head or tails of, but any science fiction fan would understand instantly. I shall not bore you with the pages of technobabble that she spoke, but I will say it ended something like this: "And the negatively charged photon particles in the Malon Beam react with the positively charged photons in the Malon Beam creating super charged photons, which in turn react with the negatively charged super photons of the Hidden One." Dr. Kiru looked at her, and raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't mean anything to me." "Maybe it doesn't mean anything to humans, but it sure means something to the most advanced people in the multiverse!" The two dark figures stirred. One of them stood to his full height, taller than a skyscraper, and starting reciting some mystical gibberish that filled one with fright and trembling. ""He is waking up." Lagoras stormed up towards Jake's appartment. Father Leo and him tranformed, and faced the monster. Combining their beams, Moedari with the aid of his father's lockstone, and Lugeno with the white Malon, they killed Lagoras. But two dark Ultras stood by them. One of the was Mephisto. The other had a red and black streak, but was mostly grey, and seemed to be made of floating particles. Lugeno stepped forward, a look of awe on his face. "Dominus Argentii!" The figure spoke. "It is fated that you should die." Conclusion Tired from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222